


Don't Leave Me

by Na11



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, shojo ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Na11/pseuds/Na11
Summary: Homura Akemi and Nico Yazawa meet each other stranded, but what happens next? My first return to writing, and first flash-fiction.





	1. I found You

Homura walks around, trying to find a way out of this forest.  
"HELLO, anyone here?"  
  
She finds no one, and she is clearly not surprised.  
  
"Hello?"  
A voice Homura never heard was found, she looked around and found the female with that voice.  
  
"Who are you?"  
Homura called out, looking at the female, puzzled.  
  
"But will you tell me who you are?"  
  
Homura, confused by this female, refused to tell.  
  
"I will not tell you who I am, and you may never know."  
  
The female steps forward to Homura.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you, My name is Nico Yazawa"  
  
Homura also steps forward to Nico  
  
"I said I will not tell you who I am, leave me alone and let my do my work"  
  
Nico was confused By Homura's so-called "work".  
  
"But you are not doing anything!"  
  
Nico tries to follow Homura, but Homura, shoots her.  
  
"O-oww, why must you be so rude"  
  
Homura looks at Nico with a tempting glare.  
  
"I don't want you to be with me, and so far, I found you"  
  


 


	2. But we can be Friends, can't we?

"What is your name, please, tell me first if you want to kill me"  
  
Homura stares at Nico.  
  
"I do not wish to kill you, Nico"  
  
Nico stares back at Homura.  
  
"Then what do you want from me!"  
  
Homura turns around and flips her hair.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Nothing else at all, just nothing, nothing else.  
  
"But why did you shoot me, what did I do to you?"  
  
For starters, Nico was bothering Homura  
  
"I could kill you or keep you alive as I wish!"  
"So do you understand that, please do not ask me as it is my choice!"  
  
Nico had gotten angry before registering what she was saying  
  
"I am not your belonging, I am an idol and idols do not need to be associated with  dumb, disgusting, freaks like you!"  
  
Homura snapped  
  
"Well, you know what, I don't need to be with a Bitch like you!"  
  
Nico then got upset and started to yell and cry  
  
"Y-your just a Tsundere, and I don't need to be with you!"  
  
Homura smiled, as she wanted to get rid of this thing  
  
"So, we can choose our own paths, I will look for food"  
  
Nico, still crying, slapped Homura  
  
"Nico, stop this foolishness, stay away from me, I can go on my own"  
  
Nico glared angrily at Homura  
  
"Then what's stopping you?"  
"Why are you still here?"  
"Why are you still with me?"  
  
Homura looked a Nico and flips her hair again.  
  
"I refuse to disclose that, Nico"  
  
Nico walked away, and thought  
  
"But we can be Friends, can't we?"


	3. I'm very sorry

"But, Homura-chan, I am lost and I do not know where to go"  
  
Nico was indeed lost and didn't want to lose the only human in her view so far  
  
"That it your problem, not mine, you came here, for what"  
  
Homura stared at Nico, for a long time, a very long time  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
Homura walked away  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Nico wasn't surprised by her action  
  
"Is that all you say, Homura"  
  
Homura looked shocked and confused  
  
"How do you know my name, did I not tell you that I will fail to disclose it?"  
  
Nico looked at Homura's gun, with the name "Homura", on it  
  
"Your gun, it says, isn't Homura?"  
  
Homura stared at Nico once more  
  
"Fine, female, you are correct, my name is Homura, Homura Akemi"  
"Do you expect some kind of payment or other?"  
  
Nico wasn't interested  
  
"I'm not looking for a payment, as a super idol has everything she needs"  
  
Homura smirked at Nico  
  
"You lack one thing, the art of shutting up"  
  
Nico gasped  
  
"Oops"  
"And I found food"  
  
Homura stopped and turned around  
  
"I clearly said that _ **I**_ was looking for food, did you not hear me?"  
  
Nico does her signature pose and nods   
  
"Yes you did, and I stared looking as well"  
  
Homura creates an apologetic face  
  
"I'm very sorry"


	4. That is why I am here

Nico walked and walked with Homura, and while leaving a question in her head.  
  
"Hey, Homura, how did you get here?"  
"I was always wondering.."  
  
Homura was not the least bothered by such a question, for she would ask Nico the same exact thing.  
  
"Nico, it's a long story"  
  
"Please tell, Homu-chan"  
  
"Homu-ok, I was looking for Madoka Kaname-"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"My very best friend"  
  
 _Oh, well I hope it's not a relationship!_  
  
"After looking for her, I'll tried contacting her with my cell, but it was dead. So, soon after hours of unfortunate searching, I found myself on this island, I really care about her"  
  
 _Homu, I hope she's not your girl friend, I really care about you!_  
  
After telling Nico the story, Homura asked Nico why she was here.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Why are you here Nico?  
  
"Well, umm, I was just practicing my idol dance moves"  
  
"In the forest?"  
  
"Ummm, Yeah! The forest is a great place, since no one is here!"  
  
"I'm Here, Nico"  
"Is that really way you're here, Homu-chan?"  
  
"Yes, that is why I am here."


End file.
